My teacher the Night Stalker
by HypeKO
Summary: Ciel has proven himself to be smarter than the other kids in his grade so he gets a new schedule full of AP classes the only problem is his new teacher is very….weird maybe he is a vam? No..couldn't be or maybe. Rated M Sebastian X Ciel, Yaoi, Gore, Death and Alois sexiness
1. Chapter 1

A/N: After doing teacher seduction i wanted to write something similar so lets start!

Ciel: Hypeko does not own Black butler because he sucks.

Me: Now i hate my life. v.v

Ciel sat in the in his seat, shaking having a constant paranoid feeling he had failed his classes kept showing its ugly head. His parents Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive sat by their son doing their best to support him in his mini panic attack. "Son please calm down." Rachel signed cupping her sons hand. "i am positive you have done well. You are a smart boy."

"BULL SHIT!" Ciel wanted to say

"If you…say so." Ciel said quietly. Ciel was called into the principal's office the reason was still unknown.

"Son there is no need to worry." Vincent smiled at his son reassuring him. Ciel believed his parents but there was always that theory that Ciel had done horrible and his scholarship was would blow up in his face. "Thank you Mr. and Mrs Phantomhive for coming out on such a short notice. I wanted to discuss Ciel's grades. Ciel exploded sitting up in his seat. "PLEASE !" Ciel cried slamming his hands on the principal's paper work desk."AM I DOING BAD IN ANY OF MY CLASSES? I SWEAR I AM REALLY TRYING! THE CLASSES ARE HARD!" Ciel cried trying to keep calm while his heart raced. Mr Spear signed. "Please Mr. Phantomhive stop worrying. We have received your latest test scores and we have been looking at your current GPA."

"AND?!" Ciel looked at Mr. Spears with anxious eyes. "Please honey sit down let the man talk." Rachel said with a little smile holding her son to his seat. "Ciel you have remarkable grades. Your GPA is a 4.2.I think he would be able to accomplish more if he was put in our 12 grade AP classes. " Ciel eyes twitched. "HELL NO!" He wanted to yell out loud. "Our AP course will allow your son to get college credits."

The principal showed Ciel's parents his report card.

Calculus : A+

AP Studio Art: A+

World history: A+

Biology: A+

Health: A+

English: A+

Lunch: E. :3

Ciel looked shocked as he began to twitch again. "ARE YOU JOKING ME!" Ciel wanted to scream out loud. "We are very proud of you." The principal brought a smile to his face. "Mr. Michaelis is our advancement teacher go talk to him and he will be able to give you the break down of your new AP classes."

"I DONT WANT AP CLASSES!" Ciel cried.

"Don't worry Ciel for a boy who is as bright as yourself you can do it!" Vincent said with smile, messing up Ciel's perfect hair. The Principal straighten his glasses and opened his mouth once again. " Just imagine if you were in Kindergarten or grade school you will stay the same class, break for lunch then and then resume class for the rest of the day.

"His room is 303 B Have a nice day." Before Mr. Spears could get up he was stopped by Ciel. "Wait but that class is for 12th graders!" Ciel protest. "I'm only in 9h grade, THEY WANT TO JIBBLE ON MY NIBBLETS!" Ciel once again second thing out of Ciel's mouth seem foreign to everyone else around him. "If that is all? Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Phatomhive." Mr. Spears said once again before taking his leave. "I'm proud of you son! I really am." Vincent said smiling acknowledging his son's achievement.

"We are! I think we should celebrate!" Rachel said happily. She kissed Ciel on the forehead before walking out the door with her husband. "FUCK MY LIFE!" Ciel cried. AP classes would just kill his GPA not improve him. Ciel walked up the two flights of stairs thinking to himself. "I can't do this!" Everyone started staring at Ciel, they knew he didn't belong he was too short. Finally Ciel reached the end of the hall way. He was scared to open the door but something in him told him not to run like a little bitch. Ciel slowly open the door feeling the cold door nob stick to his fragile hand, A tall figure with black hair, grayish skin and crimson eyes stood in the door way staring down at the little boy.

"Hello Sir, are you lost?" The teacher said smiling down at a nervous little boy. "N….No " Ciel stuttered. "Yes! I am lost! I made a huge mistake this is not my class." Ciel lied before turning his back to the taller male. "Are you Ciel Phatomhive?" The teacher asked raising his eye brow. "No! My name is ….Bob." Ciel lied once again." Bob." Ciel looked around in the room looking for things he could use as last names. "Tabclockdesk."

The teacher smirk sending a wave of chills down Ciel's spine. "I think you are lying to me." Ciel's eyes widen. "No i am not!" Ciel tried his best to deny the truth. The teacher whispered seductively in the boy's ear. "I think your name is Ciel Phatomhive." Ciel's face grew a bright pink. Ciel felt a tongue lick the rim of his ear. "I have to go!" Ciel lied once more before running out of the teachers grasp. "I will see you tomorrow Mr. Phatomhive." The teacher licked his lips. "This year will be fun." Sebastian laughed to himself.

Without caring where he was going he, kept running until

*Thud* A blonde haired boy was knocked over landing on his ass. "Hey watch where your going!" The blonde boy yelled looking back up to see a frighten Ciel.

"I AM SORRY! I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO I WAS JUST, I AM SORRY!" Ciel continued to apologize.

"Kid shut the fuck up it is fine!" The blonde haired boy growled standing up. Ciel stayed on the ground still somewhat frightened. The blonde haired boy held his hand out reaching for Ciel. Ciel hesitated for a few minutes before taking the blonde haired boys hand. " You are not from around here are you kid?" The blonde hair boy asked laughing. "No… I am a 9th grader. My name is Ciel." "Nice to meet you Ciel, I am Alois and i am a 11th grader." Alois smiled.

"Why are you up here? Do you have a brother or someone you know?" Alois asked looking around. "No, I was just assigned this weird guy Professor Michaelis." Alois stopped Ciel. "I have him for English, isn't he sexy!" Alois said smiling.

"He is a creep!" Ciel argued. Alois covered Ciel's mouth. "Never say that again! Every girl at this school is madly in love with Professor Michaelis and if you talk about about him they will kill your ass dead!"

"They must be some desperate ass bitches." Ciel thought to himself. "Oh really?" Ciel said not really caring. "They put a boy name Matthew Pitt in the hospital because he said Professor Michaelis was a vampire. It would be best if you were just were a teachers pet.

"Hm." Ciel said half listening.

End!

Okay so… this took me longer then i expected. I wanted to have this done but noooo my grandma has to become a drunk and i had to wait until her son come home and put her in her bed making her leave me alone. :3

Then! my aunt wants to get rid of my toy poodle. SO MUCH STRESS UGH!

Anyways tell me what you think! Tell me if you hate this idea or tell me that you want me to die[ Sorry for the grammar and bad spelling]


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Today I am taking the day off to myself I deserve it. My computer keeps messing up my sentences. So i am editing.

Ciel laid in his bed watching "Happy tree Friends." He wanted to forget about school. School only caused him pain and stress.

"Ciel!" His mother sang. "Yes mom?" Ciel answered still looking at his computer watching Lumpy die. "What on earth are you watching!?" She asked watching a moose get cut into little pieces. 'Nothing just a cartoon Ciel said innocently. Rachel shook her head closing her son's computer. "Someone from your school called, they want you to come in today so you can get the required work to start your class on Monday so go see Mr. Spears." Rachel smiled.

Inner Ciel: *coughs* hell naaaa, you got me screwed I don't go to school on no Saturday, lalala. Being the polite child Ciel was he would never say that. "Yes mom." Ciel obeyed rolling off of his bed with only a pair of minecraft boxers and white tee shirt on. "I will be dressed in a few minutes." Ciel announced before going over to his closet putting on a pair of white Nikes on with no sock. Ciel looked back up to his mother and smiled. "Done." Rachel glared at her son not believing how tacky he looked. The how dare you come out the house looking like that glare frightens Ciel. Ciel laughed. "Just kidding, I will be done getting dressed in 10 minutes." Rachel's face changed. "Good! I will be back soon to check on you." Once Ciel's mom had left the room he was started getting dress putting on a pair of faded skinny jeans, a grey shirt with the reading

"Stop reading my shirt." on the first line.

"Stop reading my shirt you idiot." On the second line.

"You read this far mid is well finish reading." On the fourth line

"Don't read the top of my shirt." Was the last line. Many people fail to understand why he had the shirt or why did he even wear it. Ciel didn't care it confused people and he liked fucking with people. Lastly he put on his skeleton hoodie that looked a little too big for him but kept him warm. Ciel walked down the stairs. "Mom can you drive me." Ciel asked.

"I'm sorry hun but there is no gas in the cars, Can you just walk?" Rachel asked. Ciel's eye twitched. "I don't want to go alone." Ciel begged. "Ciel you are old enough to walk to school on your own, you can build up some muscle. " Rachel smiled. Ciel tried his best not to say anything harsh to the woman that gave birth to him. "Yes maam." Ciel obeyed even though on the inside he was rebelling against his mother's commands. Ciel walked out of the house slamming the door behind him to indicate he was mad. Ciel walked to his school stopping at 7/11 to get a bottle of coke to raise his sugar levels. He walked through the tall bight grey doors looking down at the empty hallways. "Hello!" Ciel yelled hearing his voice bounce off the empty lockers made him smile. "I SHOT THE SHEIRF!" Ciel yelled again hearing his echo. "But I didn't shoot the Deputy." Ciel giggles. Ciel walked to the principal's office, empty. "Probably at home sleeping or watching porn." Ciel said to himself. If the principal was not there then he can leave. Ciel skipped out of the school before he heard a loud scream. Ciel was going to mind his own business but the screaming got louder. Ciel was attracted by the noise and walk toward it. The scream got louder as Ciel got closer. Ciel was brought to a wooded door with a sign saying "teacher's lodge". Ciel had no desire to open the door ,afraid of what he might see inside. "HELP ME!" A girl voice screamed from behind the mysterious door. Ciel cracked the door looking to see what was inside.

"There is no need to cry my dear." A husky voice purred. "Yes, shut up if you obey us you will be able to return home without any bodily harm. The voices of the three shadows described 2 men and 1 girl.

"Were they molesting this girl?" Ciel asked himself before opening the door a little wider. Red and yellow eyes glowed in the distance. Ciel leaned against the door trying to see what was going on. The door couldn't handle Ciel's weight and slammed wide open exposing what the two strangers and what they were doing to the poor helpless girl. What Ciel saw shocked him. Blood, organs, limbs were spread out around the room. The two men were covered in fresh blood eating the girl alive. Sebastian and Claude were both surprise to see the tiny boy.

"Claude I think we found out next meal." Sebastian smiled walking toward the small teen. Claude licked his lips exposing his long snake like tongue. "Indeed." Ciel knew what he had to do. Ciel got up and ran away from the two men who were approaching him. Ciel didn't stop. Until he ran into Mr. Michaelis. "My my what have you gotten yourself into today Mr. Phantomhive?" Sebastian smirked flashing his fangs to the little boy. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" Ciel screamed pushing the monster teacher away. Sebastian grabbed onto Ciel's jacket trying to stop him. Sacrificing his hoodie Ciel was able to get away from Sebastian. Ciel dashed through the double doors not looking bad. Ciel was far from caring about the weather conditions and ran home in the cold weather in hopes of not being followed. Ciel ran inside his house locking the doors behind him.

"Welcome home son." His father greeted him. "Ciel where is your jacket?" His mother questioned. Ciel toned out his parent's voices he was still thinking about the bloody massacre he witnessed at school.

"Ciel you don't look too good. Did something happen?" Before Ciel could speak a doorbell rang. Ciel 's mother said happily. "I'll get it." Rachel skipped to open the front door not wanting their visitor to wait long. A tall man with glasses, an overcoat and his hair combed back smiled waited in the door way. "Hello Mr. and Mrs Phantomhive. " Ciel saw the elder male and almost had a heart attack. Ciel pushed his mother out the way and slammed the door in his future teacher's perfect face. "CIEL PHANTOMHIIVE! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?!" Rachel scolded. "Mom do not invite that man inside! Please!" Ciel begged. "Son sit down and relax." Vincent said patting a seat across from him. "Son try to relax you are probably just stressed out about school go sit on the couch with your father." Rachel said before opening the door again for their guest.

"I apologize Mr.?" Rachel said wonder what this males name was. "Michaelis, Sebastian." The male smiled showing himself friendly.

"Please come in." Rachel offered. "I wanted to discuss Ciel's classwork but he ran away from me calling me very fowl names." Ciel could feel both of his parents looking at him with eyes of disappointment. "Mr and Mrs. Phantomhive may I speak to Ciel in private. " Sebastian asked in an innocent voice. "Yes do go on." Vincent and Rachel walked upstairs leaving their son alone with the teacher from hell. When the cost was clear Sebastian got closer to Ciel evily smiling grabbing Ciel's chin and forced the little boy's ocean blue eye to look at his crimson eyes. "It isn't polite to run away from your elders. Ciel looked away from his teacher not wanting to make eye contact with him. Sebastian brought his face closer to the boys mouth until their lips met each others. Even if Ciel struggled under the larger man's holding it was no use. A warm liquid slipped down Ciel's throat. Ciel slapped Sebastian across the face. "GET OUT." Ciel ordered. Sebastian smiled. "Mr and Ms. Phantomhive you may come down now." Sebastian address the little boy's parents as if they were kids.

"Soon Ciel you will be mine." Sebastian gave a smirk letting his eyes glow a light pink. Rachel and Vincent came down. Sebastian packed up his things and smiled. "Oh I wanted to also let you know I bought the house that is next door. So I will be able to help little Ciel when he needs it." Sebastian smiled once more before taking his leave.

Ciel ran to the bathroom. That strange liquid that his teacher injected to into his mouth made him vomit. Ciel looked into the mirror to see any remaining throw up that was on his face. A small drip of blood poured down his chin.

Done! :3 Please Read/like it and take time out of your busy life to review if you want , I HATE MY GRAMMAR MISTAKES


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: wooo update before I start my homework :3

Ciel stood in the mirror looking at his reflection. Looking down in the face bowl he confirmed the red substance was blood, human blood! . Walking to his mother looking at her with his blue eyes. "Ciel honey, what is the matter?"

"Mom never let that man in our home again!" Ciel demanded. Rachel looked at her son's sudden change of voice. "Ciel that man is just looking out for you!"

Vincent smiled. "Maybe he has a crush on his teacher." Ciel's father broke out in a laugh. Rachel agreed. "He is a very attractive man; if I wasn't married I would be dating him." Ciel's eye twitched. His parents kept going on about how good looking the creator who just filled his mouth with blood.

"Ciel he seems like a nice person maybe you should go over his house and talk to him." Ciel's eyes shot open. "Fuck no." Ciel allowed his inner bad boy speak up. "Ciel Phantomhive!" His parents erupted. "Don't you use that language in this house. "

Ciel said in a bold voice. "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I WILL EVER GO OVER THERE AND SEE THAT MOTHER FUCKING CREEP!" Ciel announced not caring about the foul language he had used. "That is it." Vincent grabbed Ciel by the neck in a father to son rough playing style and dragged him out the door.

"Dad where are we going?" Ciel asked. "We are going over there to talk to Mr. Michaelis so maybe you will have more respect for him." Ciel's father said in an annoyed tone. "DAD NO PLEASE GOD NO IS A –!" Before Ciel could finish his sentence. A door opened and with it a tall figure stood in the shadows. "Oh hello Ciel and Mr. Phantomhive how may I help both." The shadow grinned showing off white teeth. Vincent whispered in his son's ear. "Ask Mr. Michaelis if he would like to come over for dinner." Ciel cut his eyes at his father. "Mr. Michaelis." Ciel growled. "I would be honored if you would." Ciel took a deep breath and picked his words carefully. "IF YOU WOULD DROP DEAD YOU FRAEK!" Ciel yelled.  
Vincent hit Ciel in the side of the head in a joking manor. "Ciel!" Vincent growled. " NO!" Ciel rebelled ripping away from his father's grip. Ciel ran back into his house slamming the door behind him. Vincent signed. "I apologize Mr. Michaelis I don't know what is wrong with that boy." Vincent signed once again smiling awkwardly. "It is quite okay Mr. Phantomhive." Sebastian reassured him returning the smile. Vincent noticed the dried up blood on Sebastian's bottom lip. Having a since of fear built in Vincent excused himself trying to get away from the teacher. "Wait." Sebastian grabbed on to Vincent's wrist looking at him with his crimsons eyes. "What the hell? Let me go!" Vincent demanded. Sebastian's eyes turned into a light shading of pink. Vincent stopped in his tracks unable to move on his own accord. Vincent was soon hypnotized becoming a brainless zombie.

"You will invite me to your home whenever I ask." Sebastian smiled petting his new toy. "Yes master." Vincent bowed obeying the male.

A/N: Demon or vampire you pick! :D PS ITS 3AM IN THE MORNING GIVE ME A BREAK! [The reason i asked vampire or demon is because of what i wanted to write in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I like pie.

Ciel laid in his bed, waiting for his parents to come barging into his room ready to punish him for his dirty mouth. The blue haired boy hated that damn creator known as Mr. Michaelis. "I can't think about him damnit!" Ciel told himself. What could he do to calm his thoughts? Ciel opened his laptop typing in the web address.  
"Youtube Creepy Pasta." Ciel was already scared, what could a scary story do to him? Ciel looked through hundreds of video showing creepy figures in the thumbnail yet none of them caught his attention until one video caught his eye. "The Night Stalker." Ciel hesitated as his mouse clicked on the video. The video was completely blank. "What the hell?" Ciel asked himself refreshing the video more than once. Giving up on the non-working video Ciel was about to click the X on the tab, but a small voice brought his attention back to the non-playing clip. The blank screen soon had a small boy covered in darkness. His hair light grey, his eyes a dark purple and his skin a pale white. Ciel waited for a voice to start telling the creepy pasta story but there was no sound. Ciel just watched looking at the boy who looked back at him. The screen went black again, the boy disappearing into the blackness.

_He waits for me. He looks at me. I am his, he controls my souls. Don't run. Don't hide he will find you. Best to give in now, leave your family, leave your friends or they will suffer. You will not go to hell. You will not go to heaven; You stay floating into his space for all eternity. _

Ciel's eyes increased in size causing him to pause the video.

_I render myself to him, I allow him to use my body and in return he leaves my love ones alone and only takes me as his prisoner. _

Ciel slammed the space button trying to pause the creepy video. The video stopped for 30 seconds until the grey haired boy appeared back on his screen but something was different, the boy had a smile on his face and his eyes were ripped out of his head. Ciel pressed rapidly on the pause button, trying his best to close out this nightmare. The video continued going, Ciel put his hands over his eyes trying to block out the horrifying image. After some time the video stopped, the demonic voice had stopped. Ciel uncovered his eyes looking at the video to see if it was over. Ciel spotted the eyeless, grey haired boy in the grips of a large creator with long horns and boney wings holding the boy as if they were long time lovers. The video by itself started playing. The demon ripped out the small boys organs causing the boy to die in the horned creators arms. "HAHAHA." A sadistic laugh burst from Ciel's computer. The video finally stopped it was over. Ciel held on to his chest breathing heavily. The scared boy scrolled down looking to find any comments about the scary video. Nothing. Ciel was so afraid to appoint he wanted to listen to gospel, just to get his mind off of the demonic video he just watched. [You know Ciel is scared he wants to hear anything about god.] Remembering a song he heard when he was younger he typed in "Take me to the king." Waiting for the video to load, Ciel couldn't hear nothing not even the stupid ads. It was soon he realized his sound had been off all this time. Ciel turned on his sound just for his computer to turn off by its self. Ciel clicked the power button on his laptop. The laptop took its sweet time to turn back on.

"Look outside." A white screen popped up with those words in blood red. "The hell?" Ciel asked himself before closing his computer to look outside. A figure stood in the shadow, eyes glowing red, horns, boney wings and sharp white teeth. "He is here for you." His computer whispered.

Sorry if grammar or spelling is a problem. [Video is not real]

End.


	5. Chapter 5

-makes weird hand sign- A/N: I just read what I wrote last night and I was a little creeped out, but I said fuck that I am going to continue writing! V.v it is kind of sad I am writing this dark shit when I am a Christian. T_T forgive me GOD! Don't judge me .

*Pop* The light keeping Ciel's room bright died making his room dark and black, like the boy in the video. The weather changed, black clouds started to take over the blue sky. A thunderstorm was born started raining hard. [God this is so cliché.]

Ciel almost screamed, falling to his knees praying. "As I lay my head down to sleep I pray the lord my soul to keep and if I should die before I wa." Ciel couldn't finish his sentence. The shadow figure he saw outside suddenly appeared in front of him. "My dear Ciel, God has abandoned us." Ciel scooted away from the stranger. "I am not afraid of you Sebastian!" Ciel cried trying to calm down. The stranger walked closer to Ciel revealing himself in the lighting strike outside Ciel's window. It wasn't the demon next door no as Ciel expected. It was his father, Vincent. His skin was dark gray, the sclera was black while his pupils were red. "You did this to me Ciel." Vincent cried. "You killed me."

"No. No.. No!" Ciel yelled at his father. Ciel got to his feet and ran toward the door.

~Locked~

Ciel didn't have a lock on his door, yet the door wouldn't budge. "MOM HELP!" Ciel screamed banging on the locked door. Vincent stepped closer. "Mom!" Ciel cried even louder yanking at his door knob. Ciel closed his eyes crying. Leaning on the door for support the door opened, causing Ciel to fall hitting his head. Ciel opened his eyes. His house seemed empty but it wasn't his house. Floors and walls were lined with black bricks. Ciel turned back trying to get into his room, the door was gone as if it never existed. Ciel had no other choice; he had to explore his new environment. There was no down stairs no upstairs nothing. Ciel had never seen this place before in his life. Each step Ciel took the more he got a paranoid feeling. _"Someone is watching me." _Ciel told himself. _"Calm down Ciel!" _The 9th grader held his breathe and continued walking. The halls continued as if they would never end. Finally Ciel heard soft cries come from a room at the end of the long hallway. The bricks started to look old, some had cracks but what jumped out the most were the signs scratched into the black bricks.

"_Abandoned by God."_

"_This is your home now Ciel." _

"_I am god here."_

"_You are my bitch." _= made up :P

Ciel panicked as he started running toward opening of the hallway.

Bones started to appear on the floor making it harder for Ciel to walk, reached the opening of the hallway. "Ciel." A soft man cried out. " DAD!" Ciel cried back. The young boy tried to run toward his dad but something stopped him as if something or someone was holding back. "Well Mr. Phantomhive, Welcome home." A velvet voice whispered. Sebastian snaked his arm around Ciel holding his waist. "I think your dad agrees with this relationship. Right Vincent?" Sebastian purred turning Ciel's attention to his father who was chained up like an animal

"Help me. Son." Vincent cried out. Ciel fell to his knees, if it wasn't for Sebastian's restraints Ciel would have fell. Ciel's father, Vincent was pressed against the walls his skin was missing; the spot under him was a pool of blood. "Your father is enjoying himself." Sebastian smiled kissing Ciel's neck. Ciel was speechless; words couldn't come out of his mouth.

"Ciel, I am coming for you." Sebastian grinned as he pierced the boys skin with his long black nail.

"Ahhh!" Ciel screamed, falling out of his bed. The frightened boy looked around scoping his room out for anything out of the ordinary. Everything was the same. The sun was shining; his computer laid idly by on his night stand, even the sun was shining. "Was this a dream?" Ciel asked himself as he got to his feet. Looking out the window he saw his teacher smiling evilly waving at Ciel. "No, this was reality."

End. God I am an idiot and I need to finish my kanji homework. THANKS GUYS FOR READ AND PUTTING UP WITH MY DUMB IDEAS. Review if you want and I will be soon to update. :D BYEBYE


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : It is -looks at clock- 4:14 PM and I have to study for a test! But updating is more important than doing good on a test! By the way thanks for the review guys :3

[Sex in the next chapter Scotts honor]

Feeling mentally exhausted Ciel laid back in his bed pulling the covers over his head, falling back in to a deep sleep.

"Why?!" Ciel woke up a sobbing noise. Ciel got out of his bed and walked out of his room. The voice sounded familiar but he couldn't think of whose voice it was. Two voices came from the living room, one was a sad feminine voice while the other was a masculine low tone voice. Without a second doubt Ciel already knew it was Sebastian. "Of course." Ciel growled as he made his way downstairs.

Rachel sat on the couch with Sebastian holding her hand gently.

"I just don't know why he left!" Rachel cried. "My dear, you cannot beat yourself up you are a beautiful woman and what he left behind is his fault." Sebastian gave a devious smirk. "Allow your sadness to disappear my lady." Sebastian moved his hand to Rachel's pearl white face, whipping the undeveloped tears from her eyes. "I just don't know why he wanted to leave." Rachel softly said. The professor pressed his pointer finger to the sobbing woman's lip. "Shh, I can make you forget about all of your pain." Soon the two figures came together. Rachel had locked lips with Sebastian. After a good ten seconds Rachel wrapped her arms around Sebastian neck, pressing herself against him.

"What the fuck!" Ciel yelled, interrupting the two adults from their tongue wrestling. "Oh hello Ciel." Sebastian sang. In a flash Ciel ran to his mother's side giving Sebastian his famous death stare. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Ciel demanded. "Ciel!" His mother scolded. "How dare you! Mr. Michaelis is a guest!"

"This man is nothing but a psycho!" Ciel argued. "Go to your room Ciel!" Rachel argued. "Mrs. Phantomhive, I have to go anyways, I need to prepare for class tomorrow." Sebastian smiled before getting up and leaving.

The rest of Sunday seemed to fly by with no disturbances from the thing next door. It was soon Monday morning.

"Good morning pet." Sebastian whispered in the sleeping teenager's ear. Ciel's eyes shot open. "What the hell!" Ciel cursed scooting to his headboard. "Did you enjoy your rest?" Sebastian continued. "Get out of my room!" Ciel shouted. Sebastian chuckled before pinning Ciel to his bed. "I have been waiting long enough for you." Ciel struggled under the larger males grasp. "Get off of me!" Ciel cried trying to get free.

"Shh Ciel look into my eyes." Ciel looked up to see Sebastian's eyes flash purple. "You are under my control now." Sebastian whispered before everything went black. Everything started going black, as Ciel stopped moving.

Soon Ciel opened his eyes awaking from his daze. "Ciel! What have you done!?" His mother cried. Ciel looked at his mother confused. "Huh?" He simply said. Ciel looked down, he was covered in blood while a body laid idly by. Rachel cried. "How could you!" "Mom I didn't do i-"

"Stay right there!" Rachel cried before pulling a gun out, pointing it at her own son. "Mom." Ciel cried. "Leave Ciel!" Rachel cried.

"But mom!" Pop. Rachel shot her son in the arm causing him to fall on the ground in pain. Tears fell from Rachel's face. "I am sorry son." Rachel whispered before aiming the gun at her sons head.

"Mom, please." Ciel begged for his life

*Pop* another gun sound filled the air.

This one is for you guys to decide

[If you wonder what happened: Sebastian controlled Ciel and he end up killing some one, Rachel sees this and she is shocked] :3

A] Ciel dies. B] Sebastian saves him C] Rachel calls the police and Ciel is force to go to the mental hospital or D] Ciel is dreaming :D + C :3

D: sorry its short I am feeling ill.


	7. A oneshot

A/N: Alright people time for a another chapter sadly there will be no yaoi…

-Bat hits me on the head knocking me out- X_X

Ciel: Since this asshole of a writer keeps stalling about sexual tension between Sebastian and I , i took it upon myself to add a one shot for all of you faithful readers. I warn you this has nothing to do with the story just a oneshot that I wanted to add in because there will be no sex until

-Ciel gets hit with a bat-

Sebastian: No spoilers. Happy Thanks giving people of America.

[Wrote this earlier but i got sick]

Ciel signed looking at the boring papers on his desk. "Work work work." Ciel growled. "Young master?" A deep voice called out. "What Sebastian." Ciel looked up expecting his tall butler. "What the hell?" Ciel cursed looking at his short butler. "What the hell happened?!" "What do you mean?" The short butler asked. "You look like a child!" Ciel shouted. "Would you like your afternoon tea sir?" Sebastian asked, avoiding his masters question. "Why do you look like a bloody child?" Ciel demanded an answer.

"Earl gray then?" Sebastian smiled still not answering his master's question. Ciel reached over grabbing Sebastian by his collar. "Answer my question DOG!" Ciel barked. "My apologizes my lord." Sebastian smiled. "What would you like to ask me?"

"Why do you look like a child!?" Ciel asked nearly shouting. "Hm. I don't have the slightest clue on what you are talking about." Sebastian smiled once again. "Now if you don't mind i will bring you your tea."

Ciel growled. "Damn demon." What was Sebastian trying to do? Why did he turn into a child? This made no sense.

~Later that night~

Ciel sat on his bed as his butler undressed him.

"Master." Sebastian spoke breaking the silences between them. "What." Ciel snapped. "You seem to be carrying a lot of tension." Sebastian signed as he took off the smaller boy's shoes off. "What are you talking about?" Ciel answered. "Humans in your age group seem to carry a lot of sexual tension." Sebastian smirked with his 15 year old face. Ciel slapped Sebastian across his face. "Watch your tone dog." Ciel growled.

"Young master." Sebastian purred in a perverted tone. "Self pleasuring is healthy for your age." Ciel's eyes shot wide open. "What!?" Ciel questioned crawling away from his butler. "Let me help." Sebastian said with a boy like innocence. "Stay away!" Ciel demanded.

Sebastian latched onto Ciel's private not being gentle. "Sebastian!" Ciel moaned. "Damn it Sebastian." Ciel grinned, licking the shell of the boy's ear. "Nggg." Ciel groaned trying to pull away from the demon child. Sebastian tighten his grip, rubbing his male's private part faster.

Ciel was almost ready to cum until the demon's hand stopped. "That is enough for now." Sebastian smiled before getting up.

"Wait!." Ciel cried grabbing on to the demon's arm. "Finish." Ciel demanded. "I apologize young master but your order from earlier demanded me to stop." Sebastian said fixing his over sized suit. "Please!" Ciel begged.

Sebastian smiled, knowing that what he wanted has been achieved. "What would you you like me to do to you." Sebastian asked with a evil grin.

"Eve….what ever you want." With that being said Sebastian unbuttoned his own shirt, exposing his teenage body. "Try to relax." Sebastian quietly spoke. The red eyed boy grabbed ahold on his masters thighs pulling him closer. "Would you like me to prepare you?"

"No, make it hurt." Ciel gave a rare smile. "Yes, my lord." Sebastian smirked. After a few thrust Sebastian was deep down in Ciel's flesh. Sebastian laid on top of Ciel, making sure not to crush him. "Move faster dammit." Ciel moaned. Sebastian slowly thrusted in and out slowly not caring what his master wanted. "Sebastian!" Ciel viciously growled. With one more of his signature smile Sebastian pulled out, just to plow his younger master. "Yes." Ciel muttered holding on to Sebastian's back digging his nail's deeper with every movement. After adjusting himself Sebastian was finally able to hit Ciel's prostate causing his body to shiver and shake making him cum. "Ughh Sebastian!" Ciel screaming biting down on Sebastian's neck. Sebastian looked at his master's beautiful blue orbs before smashing his lips onto Ciel's. Out of no there a red haired man came bursting the young Earl's window. "BASSY! I have come to turn you back!" Grell smiled before witnessing the two half naked males on the bed.

Sebastian ignored Grell's presence and continued trusting in and out of his master. "Sebastian!" Ciel screamed breaking the lip lock between the demon.

End. Sorry guys i am sick and i want to go to bed :[ Next chapter will be here soon :D

I REPEAT THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH NIGHT STALKER! Sorry for Grammar and spelling i didn't feel like Editing. Thank you guys.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I had a bad dream…. So now I will take my nightmare out on you loving people :3

Votes: B wins

My first idea was have Rachel call the police, the police take Ciel to a mental hospital where he is strapped down and Sebastian has his way with him now that I think about it.. I may be able to add that in. Thanks guys for the support and thank you for putting up with my illiterate ass

Ciel closed his eyes, waiting for the bullet to strike him. "Mom please." Ciel whispered. *BANG* The bullet pierced the air but it did not hit Ciel. Finally Ciel gained enough courage to open his eyes. "Mom?" Ciel spoke once more. Rachel stood still. Out of nowhere Rachel shook rapidly, her head moving in all different directions. After Rachel's little head show ended she then exploded, sending her inner organs flying everywhere and covering her son in a warm blanket of her blood.

"My my what have you gotten yourself into now? My little pet." A velvet voice came out of nowhere. Ciel let a river of tears fall down his frighten pale face. "You, you killed my mom." Ciel spoke. "No my small pet." Sebastian smiled. "You did." The Sebastian's voice got closer. "You killed your parents. This is your fault Ciel." The demon's voice said in a mocking attitude. "You could not protect them, and now you must pay with your life." Sebastian grabbed the younger male. "No!" Ciel yelled.

"Put your hands up!" "No!" Ciel said yelled again. "I will never be yours." A man tackled Ciel, pinning his chest against the floor. "Ciel Phantomhive you have the right to remain silent! Anything you say or do will be used against you in the court of law." "No! I didn't do it! I didn't do this!" Ciel cut the men off. "You have the right to an attorney if you do not have one, one will be appointed to you." "God damn it you pigs! I did not do this!" Ciel yelled. "Shut up kid, Jesus."

~Ciel was taken soon taken to a police station where he was kept~

Ciel sat in his cell looking down at the concrete floor, still shaking from the sight of seeing his mother dead. "Hey kid, time for your one free phone call." The officer banged on Ciel's small cell. Ciel stepped out of his cell following the buff police officer. "You have one call make it worth it kid." The officer growled before throwing a 25 cent coin at Ciel , not caring if it fell on the piss dirty floor. Ciel finally picked up the silver coin, putting it in the phone slot.

"Hello Ciel." A voice came from the other line. Ciel jumped back from the phone. He didn't even dial a number yet a voice spoke to him. "Hello? Ciel?" The voice called his name. "Ciel ?" The voice said in a creepy tone. "Don't worry Ciel. I won't hurt you."

"Kid stop fucking with the damn phone!" The buff police officer shouted. Ciel looked at the hanging phone that called his name.

"What do you want?" Ciel said in a shaky voice. "I will be there soon." A chuckle came from the other line. "What?" Ciel said allowing his voice to crack? "Wait don't?" The voice on the other end died, soon the phone went to an annoying beeping sound. Ciel threw the phone against the wall. "You will never get me you mother fucker!" Ciel yelled in rage. "I will not be yours."

*Sorry for bad Grammar and misspelled words*


End file.
